December's Love  Garuru & Giroro
by Yanvi
Summary: It's December, Christmas time again. Garuru finally managed to squeeze time to take some days off. He was on the train to Pekopon, what was his plan with Giroro, the one that he missed most?  Yaoi, Incest, GaruGiro, One shot, December's Love II


_December's love_

As it is December and my favourite song for the month is Gackt-dono's _Junigatsu no Love Song (December's Love Song)_, which he has sung in four different language: Japanese, Chinese, Korean and English; therefore I am going to write four stories for four different pairs that I love! [I hope I will manage to produce all four before end of this month, =[]=/ ]

Enjoy!

Yours,

Vi

01/12/2011

p.s. this is inspired by Gackt-dono's song, so please listen to the Chinese version of _Junigatsu no Love Song (__十二月的情歌__)_

p.s.s. characters, as always, were from Yoshizaki sensei's work, _Keroro Gunso_.

p.s.s. for the Japanese version, I have delegated it to Yamato x Kakashi

12 12 12 12 12 12 12 12 12 12

A purple Keronjin sat on one of the seats in the first class carriage on the Gina Tetsudo (Galaxy Railway). He was on his way from Keronsei to Pekopon. Normally, he would use his spacecraft, but since his team was planning to stay in Keronsei for the holiday; he decided that he could use the railway instead of asking them to drop him off.

He looked at the black space thought the window. For the previous years, he was unlucky and that he has missions with the young brats for Christmas. It was a long while since he has time to go to Pekopon to spend sometime with the fellow Keronsei solider that he loved.

He carefully flipped open his electronic journal and quickly input various information to the machine. As one of the best chui in the army, everyone, especially his chichiue placed a large amount of pressure. Even it was his day off, he has various events and issues to sort out. Well, especially when he has two newbies in his team. He shoved the journal back to his bag and drew out a diary instead. Even though Keronjin have all the best technologies that they needed, he rather liked to be old school and wrote his diary in pen and paper. He slowly and lovingly flipped to the last page of the diary. In there, it was a photo of himself and a young red Keronjin. He smiled warmly to the photo and recalled his memories as well as promises. Even though their relationship was a forbidden matter, he somehow was glad that he expressed his love.

He missed the younger red Keronjin. He missed everything, every scent of the younger man. He missed the pureness as well as the stubbornness of the younger man. It was seemed so obviously to him. He spent his teenage-hood, looking after the younger. He was his acting parent, while their parents were busy conquering planets around the Galaxy.

He remembered the day when his hahaue gave birth to the red Keronjin. It was also a similar winter day, when he was still in the academy. Once winter arrived, when his half metal assassin was doing extra maintenance to his armour, he was actually secretly pleased to see the arrival of the winter, as it was the time when his love arrived in the same universe.

When he arrived at the railway station in Pekopon. He was not surprised that he could not see the shade of red. As a frequent smoker, he knew that the younger man could not wait for him for too long, as the train was delayed for an hour. The delay was expected, as it was December, where lots of people were either travelling for their holiday or visiting their relatives, for which, he was one of them.

He swiftly, but graciously walked to the front entrance, where he could see the one that he was looking forward to see. The younger red Keronjin was leaning against one of the lamppost, smoking.

"Giroro," he greeted, "how's everything?"

"As always, you know how Keroro normally does," the said red Keronjin replied, "Garuru."

The said purple Keronjin, Garuru chuckled, "aren't you going to call me 'nii -chan', my Giroro."

Giroro did not speak, but flushed into another level of red. "Garuru…" he hissed, though not angrily.

Garuru decided that it was enough teasing and so he led the way towards the Hinata's. While he was holding his bag with his left hand, he quickly pulled Giroro's left hand into his right jacket pocket. He held the hand tightly, with their fingers intertwined.

They walked slowly thought the busy streets. They passed by lots of Pekoponians: fathers and sons, mothers and children, lovers, brothers and sisters. They were used to be purely brothers, back to the time when they were still in Keronsei. Or if Garuru has to describe it, they _pretended_ to be purely brothers. As both of them were famous in the army, it was not acceptable to commit incest. It would definitely destroy their chichiue's heart.

He squeezed the hand in his balm tightly again, while he could see the smile faintly though the reflection of the shop window. They causally exchanged the information of other team members as well as some of the current gossips in the army.

They didn't plan anything special for the holiday; as to them, being together was the most important thing. Since Giroro was sent to Pekopon, they have less time to be together, unlike what they used to when they were young. Even when Garuru started his career in the army, Giroro was still in the academy. Therefore, Garuru could always go back home as much as he could. But now, since Pekopon was millions light years away from Keronsei, Garuru has to try his best to squeeze time.

12 12 12 12 12 12 12 12 12 12

When they reached the Hinata household, the house was filled with laughter as surprisingly, every current residents of the Hinata's were presented. It also included the whole Keroro Shoutai as well as other Pekoponians. Even though Giroro looked shocked, but his aniki was not. Garuru plainly greeted everyone with his standard salute, then, he drew out his remote control and pressed a button. 2 large boxes appeared right in front of him.

He pointed at the larger box, "This is for the Keroro Shoutai, much appreciate for your care to my otuoto." Then he turned to Aki, and ignored the gaze from Natsumi, "this is for you and your family, Aki-san." As he saw Giroro was arguing with the yellow souchou, he quickly grabbed the blue belt and dragged the red Keronjin towards the patio door. "Well, please excuse us." Then he closed the glass door behind them, before Giroro could complain.

Everyone looked at the door, as they were stunned to see the pair left so quickly. It was only 8 o'clock, and that they were planning to have a video game competition. But now, seems they might have to skip the red Keronjin.

"Ku…ku…ku…~" the yellow Keronjin laughed slyly, "winter nights are reserved for the desperate ones…" he said, before putting a spoonful of curry rice into his mouth.

The blue Keronjin nodded smoothly, but before he could comment, the black Keronjin interrupted, "don't you know that, Gunso-san?"

Keroro blinked his large round eyes, "ha? Nani?"

Moa smiled, as she knew what they were talking about, "Deyuka, ichimokuryouzen! (一目瞭然, meaning obvious)"

"Nani?" Keroro screamed, as he was not glad that he was the only one who left out in the Shoutai.

"Ma… ma… Gunso, let's start the game," Fuyuki distracted the green Keronjin, and settled in front of the television, while his sister was not looking impressed at all. But then, nobody was sure that whether she was not feeling comfortable to see the purple Keronjin or the fact that the red Keronjin was dragged out by the former.

On the other hand, the said two Keronjin were sitting closely by the fire outside at the patio. They were doing a small barbeque with the meats and vegetables that Garuru was bought along from Keronsei.

Garuru dragged Giroro into his embrace, once the latter has set up the joint to a stick and placed on top of the fire. The vegetables were wrapped into parcels with aluminium foil, and placed by the fire. Unlike Giroro, Garuru was good at using words to express his thoughts, but this only applied to his work in the army. When he was sitting in front of his otouto, seem his skills were totally useless. He felt that words could not explain his emotions clearly. He missed the red Keronjin badly. He cherished every single moment with the younger man.

"Giroro… I miss you…" he murmured.

"Me too… Garuru… Thanks for the meat. I am surprise that you actually remembered."

"If it's for you, Giroro. I am a man of words, you know."

"Hai…" Giroro whispered. He remembered. It was years ago, when Garuru was still a trainee in the academy; when Giroro was still have a tail, with rounder eyes and whiter face. As their parents were out of Keronsei again during Christmas, Garuru has to change his plan. He called off his field training earlier, as he decided to spend the time with his otouto. They were having a barbeque similar to the one that they have now. Their main course was the wild boar that Garuru caught in the woods when he was making his way back to the civilisation.

As the chibi Giroro enjoyed the meat, Garuru has promised him that they would do a similar barbeque again, and that they would hunt the meat together. But as time gone by, with the training and practices in the army, they grew apart, as they have less time to spend with together. They never fulfilled their promise at all.

If Garuru did not bring up the wild boar joint, Giroro almost forgot their promises. "Nii-chan, we will get the joint next year together, ne?"

"Yea. I guess it will be much easier, with your help," Garuru replied while lifting his left hand, which was covered by small scratches. "You see, I spent less time in the woods these days, my senses aren't as fast as I used to."

Giroro said nothing, but placing a soft kiss on the scratches. "Promise is a promise, nii-chan."

Garuru smiled, "yea…" Then he pulled his army used cloak higher, up to Giroro's shoulder. "Merry December, my Giroro."

Fin

[Yay~ One down, two more to go. Somehow I just felt that I would use _Merry December_ to end the stories, as seems to me, it sounds so cool. Hahahaha…

Vi

p.s. Reviews!

p.s.s oh… arr… this is my second GaruGiro, I wanted to write a KuruGiro someday, but somehow Garu-nii is more attractive(?) and so he lured me to write him instead?]


End file.
